degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollinicishiny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shay Powers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 18:22, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Lola's friendsJack is l Jack is Lola's friend yes but she is her closest friend si I edited it. When did Winston say he was Lola friend and also Maya and Lola have never even interacted so how are they friends? [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 18:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I..... Just because Maya and Lola talked to each other doesn't mean they're friends. Winston isn't Shay and Lola's friend he just said as they both mutually know them [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e''r ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 18:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey just wodering. Were can i see your Degrassi Fanfikton? (DKey (talk) 13:11, January 15, 2016 (UTC)) Your Fanfiction Hey so i wanna ask if you already wrote some parts and were i can read it. Id really love to!! Also again my character because you needed a Bio: Name: Dennis "Danni" Mason (cousin of Spinner) Grade: 11 Friends: Maya Matlin (Best friend since Kindergarten), Zig, Tiny, Grace, Miles, Hunter, Baaz, Yael Enemies: Tristan (because of his behavíour), Goldi (because her activities against gaming club) Love: Lola Problem: Gaming Club shut down, Maya ending their friendship because of Club rivalities Possible Hobbies: Art (drawing,painting), photography, Gaming. Bio: Dennis is an outgoing and very artsy guy. He loves panting and drawing and is everywhere with is sketchbook. He is very short for his age (same height as Lola) and really skinny. He is best friend with Maya since kindergarten and struggle to find his own friends, so he always is around Maya friends (Tris, Zig, Grace...). Later Tristan and he got into a fight because Dennis kissed him when he was drunk and Tristan thought he loves him. But is was just a big mistake and Dennis is straight!!!. So here the two have a conflic because Tristan felt like he was used. Later on Dennis found interest in the gaming club and befriends Hunter (first time he found a friend without Maya) and after Maya, Goldi and the feminist club shout the gaming down he got in a conflict with Maya and she broke up their friendship. Dennis was not part of the internet trolling and was actually conserned about Mayas well being the whole time and they MAYBE (i leav it to) started to become best friends again. A side not should be that he was around Degrassi the same time as Season 11b started and was best friends with Campbell Saunders (Season 12) who commited suiced, leaving Dennis devastated. Another thing is that his parents choose to leave the country during is sophomore year and he begged them to let him stay with his cousin Spinner until he will graduate from Degrassi so he can be around his friends. What you do with this character is up to you but i'd like him to get some friends outside of Mayas clique, maybe some of the other OC? :) Dkey1609 (talk) 23:07, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay Hi there! I don't know how it would work on mobile, it is SO different and often limited. On the computer/laptop though, you would click on COMMUNITY, then click BLOG POSTS and then click on CREATE A BLOG POST. ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 23:59, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I have to say this Do you even watch Degrassi? Cause if you did, you would know which characters are friends, acquaitances, or enemies? Why are you steady asking if two characters are friends? Stop it. Honestly you're starting to act a little shady. I have the right to ask it and do you ebven watch it your self cause some of those peole are friends You can't keep saying people are friends based off one interaction. What's next r u going to ask is Tristan friends with Liberty?Hmmmm So fuckin what I can ask that if i want like h9w you keep worrying what I do just stop and dont worry about me worry about your damn self and stay off my page stop talking and worrying about me now freakin stop and did i say that? No i know thrre not friends damn it buzz off rude ass Hey To start a fanfiction, you just have to go to this link http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts and click on where it says "create blog posts". It's in the upper right hand corner. ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 23:38, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Ignore the haters. :) Sorry Please don't take my comment personally I was just trying to crack fun at your typo with the whole massage comment I didn't mean any harm but then you answered back and I took it the wrong way and lashed out. I really wasn't in the best of moods and I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. I don't think I am too popular on here, so I can relate to you in feeling like you aren't fitting it, and I know all too well what it's like to feel like a fish out of water, so I don't want to make anyone else feel any worse off in that regard. So, please don't hate me. I do apologize. ThatGuyNamedMurphy (talk) 00:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC) No, I did not send any messages.... I was just apologizing for my comment on the OMFG page. ThatGuyNamedMurphy (talk) 15:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey So I see you posted on my page. Is there anything you would like to talk about? --Evie